Love, trust, cheating, friends and fights
by chacopoccino
Summary: Bella and Edward are in college. They have known each other for a long time. What s college life going to be like? Find it out.
1. Chapter 1

Love, trust, cheating, friends and fights Ep. 1

Hi, my name is Isabella Swan but all my friends call me Bella. I'm 20 years old and I go to Washington University. I want to be an architect.

I'm from a little town named Forks, there I lived with my father who is the chief of police in Forks. He doesn't have a lot to do, well let's see, which police officer has a lot to do in a small town like Forks which has a population of about 2100 people. But my dad loves his job and that's why he works almost all the time, he just takes a few days off when I'm home. My mom Renee lives in New York. She is an actress, well she thinks she has the talent for it but my dad and I doubt that. Every time when she has a little part in a movie does she think that that this movie is going to be her breakthrough. But at the moment it doesn't look like it. I don't see her a lot maybe once or twice a year but that's it. We call each other every few weeks so we know what happens in our life.

My childhood was really boring at the beginning, until my best friends Alice and Edward with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper moved to Forks. We know each other for 10 years now. Edward and Alice are twins and 20 years old like me. Emmett is a wise and got adopted by Edward, Alice and Jasper's parents, Esme and Dr Carlisle Cullen, when he was 8 years old. Now he is 23 and the oldest of everyone. Jasper is the older brother of Alice and Edward he is 21. Rosalie is 22, got adopted by the Cullen's when she was 13 because her father abused her.

We all go to Washington University.

In high school I had awesome grades, I could have gone to all those elite universities like Stanford, Dartmouth or Cambridge but I didn't want to leave my friends and at that time my boyfriend Jacob Black. He was my first love and was really happy with him. I even thought that we could have a future together but it wasn't like that.

At our first year in University our time which we spend together got less. I asked him what was going on but he always told me that he had a lot of homework to do and learn for exams. First I believed him but I got curious because it went like that for almost two months. One evening I wanted to surprise him in his room. I was really excited because we hadn't talked for almost three days. When I came to his room I knocked a few times but I thought he didn't hear me, that's why I just walked in. The biggest mistake in my life. There he was lying in his bed with a chick from our English class. They were really busy and they didn't even notice that I was in the room. I ran out of the room and cried for days. Edward and Alice comforted me all the time and I was really grateful for it. The worst was that Jacob behaved like nothing had happened. When I confronted him and I asked him about the cheating thing he didn't admit it at first. After a while he did and of course I broke up with him. I was depressed for a long time and if I didn't had Edward, Alice and the others, I don't know where I would be now.

Lunch break

"Bella where were you this morning? I was waiting for you." Alice asked in a really hyper way, when she sat next to me on our lunch table.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that my first class failed and so I could sleep in a little bit." I told her. Okay truth be told I wasn't sleeping. I was up and thought about different things.

"Hi sweety, I missed you this morning. But I'm glad you told me last night that your class failed, I would have been really worried this morning if I wouldn't have known about it." Edward said and gave me a kiss on my forehead and sat down beside me.

"You knew that she hadn't class this morning?" Alice asked a little upset.

"Eh, yeah." Edward said scratching his head. "Sorry I forgot to tell you about it." He apologized with a shy smile.

"Bella why did you tell him about it but not me?" Alice squealed in her high voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I said before I forgot to tell you. Let's just drop the topic. I have a question, why did you come with different cars?" I asked them a little confused.

"Well you know Alice and today is Friday, so what do you think she…" Edward got interrupted by a slap on his head from Alice. "Oww Alice, sorry I correct myself, so what do you think Alice and you are going to do today?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Alice please no, I don't wanna go shopping. Edward please, help me." I sighed deep and pouted.

Okay, that's my first epi of my new story. What do ya think so far?

Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Love, trust, cheating, friends and fights Ep. 2

Hi guys, I'm so sorry for taking so long. I just have a lot of school stuff and work to do, than there are family and friends. I really hope you can forgive me. I hope you like the epi and I'm going to try to post the next one sooner. Love chacopoccino aka Sarah.

"Sorry sweetheart, I can't help you. You promised her last week remember?" Edward remembered me with an apologetic smile. "But I promise you, that we are going to watch a movie tomorrow and you can decide which one." He promised me and smiled happily.

"But I want to choose a movie, Bella always chooses scary or horror movies and I don't like them." Alice pouted. Oh that girl is getting on my nerves sometimes.

"Who told you that you are going to watch with us? I want to watch it alone with Bella." Aww he is such a cutie, sorry for Alice but I really like the idea of being with Edward alone and without a little, sometimes, annoying pixie. We don't have a lot of chances to talk about some stuff which is not supposed for Alice's ears. "Thanks Edward, I really appreciate that." I told him with a huge smile and smirked at Alice. "Bella and Edward, you both are my best friends. I have a right to be with you." Alice pouted. But I don't care right now. I want to spend some time alone with Edward. "Alice we are going shopping today, so be happy about. You see Edward everyday anyway." "Sis, I so agree with Bella. You can go shopping or something like that with mom or Rose. They would be happy to spend some time with you." Edward told her sweetly. "? Alright if you both don't want me to be here, I can just leave you both alone." Alice said upset and got up. "Alice no stay here, we didn't mean it like that. We three are together almost all the time. And Alice, you and I are going to spend some time together today. And Edward won´t be with us."

"Okay I'm sorry you are right, I'm overreacting. I just thought that you wouldn't want to spend time with me anymore. Sometimes I jut feel left out. You two behave like a couple and I feel like a third wheel." "What? We don't behave like a couple, we are best friends and that's it." Edward protested and smiled at me. Alice looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile. Damn you Alice don't look at me like that. It's been for almost five months now that Alice thinks that I have a huge crush on her brother but that's not true. I love him like a brother. I also love to spend time with him. In junior high school I had a crush on him but I was to afraid to tell him about it. Alice always tells me that he has feelings for me but I don't believe that. I can't even believe that people like Edward and Alice wants to be friends with me. I'm really grateful about it.

"Bella come on we need to go. We have an one our drive a head of us." Alice said after our last lesson. I really hate that lesson our professor is really boring, sometimes I fall a sleep. "Alice do you always need to be that hyper? We have a lot of time so just calm down."

"But Bella I can't wait any longer." "Can we at least wait for Edward, so we can say him goodbye?" I asked her quietly. "You will see him tomorrow afternoon. Just send him a message. You know him he always takes forever." "Alice that's so not true. I'm always on time, I've never been late. You are the one who is always late." Edward told her when he came up behind us. I smiled because I was happy to see him before we left. I'm going to miss him. "Well I think we should leave or Alice is going to explode. See ya tomorrow Edward." I hugged him and kissed his cheek, he did the same in return. "See ya tomorrow sweety. When do you want me over? Is lunch time alright, I could get us something?" "Edward you live in the building right next to me it would be a detour if you would get us something. Lets meet at the restaurant at the end of the street at 12.30 tomorrow." "Alright, are you really going to be able to get there alone? Or do you need me to pick you up. You know what a klutz you are." Edward told me smirking. "Oh Eddie, it's not more than a mile to get there and I think I'm going to be able to get there alone. If there are any problems I'm going to call you." Urgh sometimes I really hate Edward. I'm not that clumsy anymore.


End file.
